Torren Botley
Biography Torren Botley was born in 347 AC to Harren Botley and his rock wife, Janna Sharp. Torren was raised in the traditions of the Ironborn, in the ways of the Drowned God and the iron price. His father was a strict believer in these ways, and raised his eldest son accordingly. Thus from a young age, Torren was taught to sail, to fight, and to reave. His early years were formed by a standard education, as well as martial training. He was taught personally by his father to fight with axes; and with years of practice and some natural talent, he became completely formidable with the weapon, preferring to fight with two bearded axes. Once he was deemed ready, his father took him reaving to Essos. It was here that Torren proved his ferocity as a warrior, for he would fight longer and harder than any around him, even through wounds and fatigue; eventually, friend and foe alike recognized him for the berserker fighter he was. As he reached manhood, Torren was entrusted by his father as a captain of his own longship, and was commanded by his father to go and "pay the iron price." Returning once more to Essos with only two other ships following him, Torren proved his mettle as a warrior, but also as a captain and commander. He and his allies ravaged settlements along the coasts of the Disputed Lands and assaulted pirates in the Stepstones, turning the normally predatory villains into fleeing prey. For months he was at sea, and this time helped him refine his skills as a navigator, which proved immensely useful in his many raids. Finally, after nine months at sea or camped on coasts in Essos, Torren returned home with massive spoils and immense respect from those who followed him. His father spread the word of his mighty son across the islands, and Torren soon found he had a fearsome reputation among his fellow Ironmen. Whenever he went reaving, men would follow, eager for spoils and to see the famed captain in action. In 372 AC, Lord Harren agreed to marry his son to a daughter of House Sunderly. That year, Torren was married to Sarya Sunderly. She proved every bit the match for Torren - despite her petite frame and soft voice, she was every bit as fierce as her new husband. It took some years, but Torren and Sarya came to deeply love each other. Such was his bond with his wife that, despite his reputation as a reaver, Torren never took any salt wives. Lord Harren Botley fell ill in the year 384 AC, and eventually succumbed to the sickness. Torren was named Lord of Lordsport. Determined to live up to the high bar his father had set, Torren set to work, expanding and improving the Botley fleet. He worked closely with the shipwrights of Lordsport; he also studied castles and ports, in order to improve his own. He improved the roads and bridges in Lordsport, and built higher, stronger walls around the town. All this led to Torren becoming an adept engineer, a skill that would become immensely valuable in just a few years. In 390 AC, the Targaryen dynasty invaded Westeros once more. Though the Ironborn stayed out of the war at the beginning, newly ascended King Axel Baratheon gave them leave to reave the Targaryen-controlled Riverlands and attack any Targaryen ships. Torren assembled the Botley fleet, greatly strengthened thanks to his efforts of the past few years. He followed Lord Halfthor Greyjoy to Essos to lay waste to the Targaryens' navy and supply ships. His earlier years in Essos served him well here; he knew the waters as well as any of the native sailors, and his enemies suffered for it. While he attacked supply ships and merchants often, Torren became well-known for choosing military targets as well. He fought in many naval battles against Myrish and Tyroshi convoys and patrols, destroying warships and cogs and taking hundreds of soldiers prisoner. His sigil came to be feared by enemies who saw it on the horizon, and inspired allies in equal measure. Though they suffered some defeats, Botley and his men came to be a scourge to Aelyx Targaryen's naval forces. At the end of the war, the Botleys returned home, again laden with riches, salt wives, and captured ships. Life returned to normal, but Torren's reputation as a reaver and true ironman had grown even greater than before. The years leading up to Orys Baratheon's ascension proved relatively peaceful for Lordsport. Torren would occasionally go on raids in Essos, but never enough to promote war. He has seen to improving the trade of Lordsport's metalworking market, and the town, and his house, has prospered as a result. Recent Events ~ Timeline * 347 AC - Torren Botley is born, the son of Harren Botley and Janna Sharp. * 364 AC - Torren is given command of his first vessel. He joins with two other captains and goes reaving in Essos. They return near the end of the year with spoils and new ships, and Torren's reputation as a fierce reaver is born. * 372 AC - Torren marries Sarya Sunderly, a daughter of Lord Sunderly. * 374 AC - Their first child, Victaria Botley, is born. * 375 AC - A stillborn son is born. * 377 AC - Their second child, Theon Botley, is born and named Torren's heir. * 381 AC - Their twins, Sarra and Tristifer Botley, are born. * 384 AC - Lord Harren Botley dies. Torren is named Lord of Lordsport and House Botley. * 384 - 388 AC - Torren sets to work improving Lordsport and the Botley fleet. The town walls are built higher and stronger, the port is expanded, and the fleet is made larger and stronger. * 390 AC - Torren assembles the Botley fleet and and sails for Essos, accompanied by his son Theon. Following the decree made by Axel Baratheon, he assaults any Targaryen vessels he desires, and gains a reputation for attacking and winning against difficult targets, such as naval patrols and convoys. He returns home largely victorious, and his reputation as a reaver and commander becomes nearly legendary among the Ironborn. * 391 - 398 AC - Torren returns to a relatively peaceful existence at Lordsport, putting his efforts into expanding the metalworking trade of his town. The town prospers over the years under his leadership. Family * Harren Botley - father (327 - 384 AC) * Janna Sharp - mother (331 - 388 AC) * Sarya Sunderly - wife (b. 352 AC) * Victaria Botley - daughter (b. 374 AC) * Theon Botley - son, heir (b. 377 AC) * Sarra and Tristifer Botley - son and daughter, twins (b. 381 AC) * Urron Botley - brother (b. 351 AC) * Harlon Botley - brother (b. 355 AC) * Annara Netley - goodsister, wife of Urron (b. 360 AC) * Selwyn and Urrigon Botley - nephews, Urron's sons (b. 378 AC) * Asha Botley - niece, Urron's daughter (b. 380 AC) Supporting Characters * Urron Botley - brother. Gift: Administrator. * Theon Botley - son. Gift: Agent. Category:Ironborn Category:Iron Islands Category:Lords of the Iron Islands Category:Botley